rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Macie the Markiplier Fairy preview
Part of Macie's story by CoolStar1998. Chapter One: mix up! Kirsty Tate felt giddy with excitement as she and her best friend, Rachel Walker, finished getting dressed. The pair were staying with Kirsty's Aunt and Uncle in America for a week. They had bought tickets for the Euro Expo convention so the girls could see their favourite YouTubers. "I hope we'll find another of the YouTuber Fairies magical objects today," Kirsty said, dragging a brush through her hair. "Otherwise YouTubers won't be fun to watch anymore." "We will," Rachel replied in a determined voice. Yesterday, while exploring, the girls met the YouTuber Fairies, who had their magic items stolen by Jack Frost so he could make himself the biggest YouTuber possible. Without the items, the fairies' human counterparts struggle to make videos and please their audiences, plus beginners lost faith in their work. So far, they found one object, but there was still three more to find over four days. Today, Kirsty's Uncle Timothy was taking the girls to see a panel at the convention and afterwards, treating them to lunch at a fancy restaurant. "We must keep a lookout for goblins, Rachel," Kirsty murmured, as they left their bedroom. With the items in the hands of the goblins, they can do anything they want and wreck havoc at the convention. Despite a goblin chase yesterday, the girls still retrieved Jacqueline the Jacksepticeye Fairy's keyring. The girls picked up their shoulder bags and purses as Uncle Timothy walked out of the kitchen, clutching his car keys and his Euro Expo pass dangling from his pocket. They exited the flat and went down two flights of stairs to reach the car park. "i wonder which fairy we'll see today," Kirsty whispered as they climbed into the car and buckled their seat belts. Rachel put a finger to her lips as Timothy entered the car and settled himself. The girls took careful measures when talking about Fairyland and its inhabitants. They want to keep everything on the down low so their family and friends couldn't know and put their magical friends in danger. "You two ready for what's happening today?" Timothy called to the backseat as he pulled out onto the road. "Definitely!" they chorused, huge grins spreading across their faces. "I read on the website that Nathan Woods, a gamer, is doing the panel," Rachel spoke up, "along with a surprise guest." "I wonder who the guest is?" Kirsty wondered. "Maybe its the twinkie girls," her friend replied at once, eyes sparkling. "I doubt it. They usually collab with other females, rarely males." "Whoever it is, we'll have a great time watching." After a ten minute ride, they finally reach the hotel entrance where the convention was held. The second Timothy paused in a free parking space, the girls jumped out and went to the driver's window. "You two go in ahead. I'll meet you at the panel later, alright?" He told them. "Got it. Thanks, Uncle Tim." Kirsty leaned forward to hug him. They watched as he drove round to the car park behind the hotel, before linking arms and heading inside, showing their passes to the organiser standing by the door. The convention was still just as busy as yesterday, with men, women and children of all ages crowding round merchandise stalls, queuing for autographs and pictures, as well as every free play area taken. The two friends looked around for a telltale sign of fairy magic, but it was difficult to see with the blinding lights and the sequins and glitter on peoples' costumes. "Let's just wait for the magic to come to us," Rachel said. "Something's got to happen before the panel." Over by the stage at the very end of the hall, a group of people were arguing. Curious, Rachel stopped to hear what they were saying. "This is supposed to be MY panel," exclaimed a man, jumping up from his seat. "Look, it says here: 'Nathan Woods -- head of panel." One of the others, a young woman, glared at him. "Well, nobody wants to listen to you talking about your silly gaming videos." Nathan Woods looked on the point of bursting. "I'll go talk to an organiser about this mix-up." Category:CoolStar1998's Pages Category:Fan art Category:YouTuber Fairies Category:Fan Stories